herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Attack (Episode)
Brain Attack is the tenth Hero Factory television episode. Synopsis In a remote location in the galaxy, evil Brains are stored in green tubes that are loaded onto small single-use rockets. An unknown villain notes that with his brain army, he will destroy Hero Factory, and without it, there will be nobody left to stop him. Meanwhile, back in Makuhero City, Bulk, Furno, Stormer, Surge, Breez, Evo and Rocka are spending time with the citizens. Bulk takes pictures with children while Furno and Stormer show off their weapons. After Stormer freezes Furno's flames, Furno gives Daniella Capricorn a brief summary of the recent Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em operation during an interview. Surge and Breez repair a machine and give autographs while Evo plays a quick game of Roboball. Surge is dissatisfied with spending time with the citizens, complaining to Breez that it is the most boring part of his job and that he sometimes feels like a puppet. The rockets containing the Brains make landfall all over the planet. In a jungle, several Ogrum hear the rockets crashing into their jungle, but because they never saw it, they ignore it, just before the Brains infect them. In a desert, a Brain sneaks up on a Scarox and infects it. In an icy mountain a Frost Beast notices one of its own species being infected and quickly uncovers the rocket in front of him in order to protect itself, but unfortunately the brain sneaks up behind it and infects it. A Pyrox is seen infected in a volcano, coughing up smoke after the transformation, and it follows several other infected Pyrox. Bruizer is seen searching for diamonds, the apparent diet of its species, and when it uncovers a rock to check for more, a Brain attacks it, causing a rock to fall on its head after transformation. Next, an Aquagon is spending a regular day in the water when a Brain swims up to it and it transforms, before it shakes out a fish that ended up inside its head. Lastly, a single Brain crawls into a cave, following clawed footprints that dwarf it. Plasma bolts and roars emanate from the cave, and the enslaved creature's red eyes glow in the darkness. Back in Makuhero City, Furno, Rocka, and Evo finish taking a picture with several of the citizens, though poor Evo has been posing so long he's frozen in place. Furno then receives a Code Red signal and all of the heroes present swiftly return to Hero Factory. Stormer immediately comments that another planet must be under attack. However, Zib explains that their planet is under attack; multiple infected creatures are heading toward Makuhero City. Surge is excited that they finally get another mission and immediately heads for the Assembly Tower, followed by the others. Having received swords, shields, visors, core protectors, and other varying equipment, the heroes leave to get to their mission. Upon getting outside to Makuhero City, Furno, who has been elected team commander, uses his visor to map out Makuhero City and any beings there. He then commands the Beta, Gamma and Ceta teams to get to areas 6, 9 and the rear of 12 respectively. Next, he tells Evo to get the creatures in the transportation tunnels, and Surge to guard Hero Factory. Surge is displeased that he's stuck on guard duty after waiting so long for a mission, but acquiesces after Furno reminds him not to disobey orders from the team commander. Furno, Stormer, Breez, Bulk, and Rocka pass a crowd of fleeing citizens and find the creatures coming all at once in a huge mob. Furno wonders why the normally peaceful creatures have turned feral, and Rocka uses his visor to detect the alien Brains. Daniella Capricorn also flees as she updates the citizens on the situation, but she is ambushed by a Pyrox, which Bulk attacks. She continues avoiding the monsters while continuing her news report. Suddenly, a Brain jumps up at the lens of the camera, and she angrily strikes it with her microphone, then flees again at the sight of six more Brains crawling towards her. Underwater, Evo is chased by five Aquagon while giving a status report to Zib, and he quickly avoids a sixth one coming from the other side. He then spins his tornado staff and blows the Aquagon away, temporarily stunning them, thanking Zib for the weapon. The other heroes continue the fight. Breez is caught by a vine attack from an Ogrum, and knocked down by a Scarox. She quickly frees herself with the blades on her shield, and successfully uses the Ogrum's vines against it, but notes that they'll never be able to restrain each creature in that manner. Rocka suggests that they attack the Brains themselves rather than the creatures, claiming that there must be a weak point. Meanwhile, the infected creatures are attempting to attack Hero Factory itself, but Surge holds them off. A Brain crawls onto his shoulder, and not knowing what it is, Surge does not attack until the Brain tries to attack on his Hero Core. Luckily, the core protector protects it from doing that, giving Surge time to reach for his weapon and blast the Brain with lightning, though this backfires as he is also affected, making him dance in an attempt to shake the electricity off. However, the Brains surround him, and because he has dropped his weapon and his wings have shorted out from the shock, Surge is unable to do anything about it. Zib tells Furno that he has lost Surge's signal and requests that someone check for him, but Furno replies that there is nobody to send as they still have to battle. Bulk shakes off a blow from a bruiser, replying that his upgraded "ZX-79" arm is more of a fist than the Bruizer's massive stone arm, and he stuns it with ease. Bulk then takes advantage of the opportunity to search for the weakness of the Brain with his visor and finds it -- the red spikes on the Brain. He smacks the spikes, freeing the Bruizer, which kicks the Brain away and then squeezes Bulk in a hug. Bulk reassures the Bruizer that it's welcome, and after the Bruizer lets him go, Bulk tells the others, including Evo, to attack the Brains' red spikes. Evo quickly frees the six Aquagon that he's fighting, Stormer frees a Pyrox and Breez goes into a quick run of smacking the Brains of the creatures with her weapon. Comatose Brains soon litter the streets. Breez is content until she notices the creature from the cave -- Dragon Bolt -- arriving. Dragon Bolt begins raining down lightning fireballs, swiftly downing all of the heroes before leaving for Hero Factory. Furno is in disbelief over a dragon appearing, and Stormer commands the Alpha Team to follow Dragon Bolt and Evo to group up with them, while ordering the other heroes to stay and take care of the remaining Brains. Zib finally finds Surge's signal again in the Hero Assembly Tower and he informs Furno just as Dragon Bolt tackles the Factory causing a Security Breach. Zib immediately orders the workers to evacuate. As Alpha Team returns to Hero Factory, Rocka volunteers to take on Dragon Bolt himself and asks the others to make sure Surge is safe. As the other five enter the Factory, Stormer realizes that someone is using the Assembly Tower. A door suddenly opens, disgorging recently made heroes. Furno notes that the eyes of the heroes have the same glow as the infected creatures, and Bulk mentions that even without a Quaza core they can still fight well. Because of the huge number of heroes, Evo concludes that this was an army and that means there must be a leader; a Brain-controlled Surge. The heroes are forced to fight the army. Stormer goes up forward as Furno ignites his sword and Bulk throws his shield like a boomerang. Bulk impales one of the heroes with his drill, and says that without a Quaza core, the heroes are just mindless drones. Evo agrees as he grabs one of the drones and throws it across the room. Stormer jumps up and spins, firing an ice beam that freezes three drones. Breez defeats several drones and says they could fight all day and figures they might actually have to fight all day due to the number of drones. Rocka walks through a corridor and finds a huge hole. Just as he thinks about the fact that Dragon Bolt might be under there, Dragon Bolt attempts to quietly attack him with its tail, but Rocka notices and immediately avoids it. Rocka shows off about his laser shield and plasma sword, and is barely able to block the lightning fireball with his shield, losing his sword. During the next few shots, he drops his shield as well and immediately locks himself inside the vehicle storage without thinking. Rocka ponders what to do as there is no exit around except the front, which is blocked by Dragon Bolt. He then finds an armed flying machine that he decides might solve his problem. The heroes continue fighting the drones. Bulk jumps up and causes a shockwave that knocks down a third of them. He then says that at this rate they can win, right before firing a flick missile at a drone. Furno asks where Surge is, and Stormer finds him on the corridor above them. Surge walks over to the Assembly Tower controls and Stormer concludes he is making more drones. Furno orders Breez to stop Surge, and she gets to an elevator shortly after fighting down a few drones. A siren sounds as Dragon Bolt crushes the Furno Bike. Rocka faces him in the machine and begins firing the two Plasma Guns attached to it. Using four flick missiles, Rocka forces Dragon Bolt out of Hero Factory, who leaves making Rocka chase it. The enslaved Surge is stopped by Breez who throws her shield at him. Surge attacks her and Breez is forced to battle her friend. Rocka fires more flick missiles and plasma shots but Dragon Bolt keeps dodging. He loses Dragon Bolt, but is ambushed from below. Rocka jumps out of the machine and frees Dragon Bolt, who swallows the brain that had infected it. Breez frees Surge and scolds him, making him stop the drone army. Zib returns and tells the heroes that the other teams have defeated the Brains, which have been stored in the Hero Factory prison and the infected creatures have begun to return home. Outside, Dragon Bolt has remained in the city and the citizens are repairing the damage. Surge helps a citizen flip his car upright, and concludes to Breez that he doesn't feel like a puppet when he helps the civilians anymore, given the experience of being a puppet of the Brain. Meanwhile, two workers go down the hole that Rocka had found earlier, complaining about having to clean up after the heroes, and they find that the bottom is covered in green goo -- and countless Brains, which attack them. Characters Heroes *Breez *Bulk *Furno *Rocka (both jetform and Brain Attack form) *Stormer *Surge *Evo *Stringer *Nex Villains *Dark Maker *Unknown number of Brains *Unknown number of Pyrox *Unknown number of Scarox *Unknown number of Ogrum *Unknown number of Bruizer *Unknown number of Frost Beast *Unknown number of Aquagon *A Dragon Bolt *Unknown number of Blank Robots Minor characters *Daniella Capricorn *Makuhero City citizens *Zib *Quadal *Heroes *Blank Robots Trivia * Stormer and Furno briefly shot their Plasma blaster shooting their perspective element that they never used in Breakout. * Furno take the role as the leader in this episode. * This is the last original Hero Factory theme is used and the original voice cast. * Since Hero Factory was discontinued the ending of this episode seemed to left it in a cliffhanger. External Links *Lego Hero Factory Brain Attack 2013 TV series set first trailer *Lego Hero Factory Brain Attack 2013 TV series set second trailer *Hero Factory Brain Attack clip on Cartoon Network *Hero Factory Brain Attack episode (english) Category:2013